


Don't Think Twice

by aderyn



Series: Compounds or Stars [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b, ASiP, Gen, Post-Reichenbach, grief is ridiculous, people with funny little brains mourn too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/pseuds/aderyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'No really, don't. Don't even think once,'Sherlock is saying."</p>
<p>"Grief runs along two tracks, the transcendent and the absurd."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Think Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Dylan's "Don't Think Twice, It's Alright"

 

“No really, don't. Don't even think once," Sherlock is saying. To Anderson, of course.

Anderson looks affronted despite his pre-existing conditions --stupidity and abuse-- and how he has the energy to get up an affront is beyond John’s comprehension.

***  
It surprises him, the empathy. Some people in pain get hard and closed; some grow open and soft, and with him at first it was the former and now it’s the latter. On the one hand he hates Anderson and Donovan with their suspicious eyes and their intolerance of otherness. (Why? Donovan is a woman of color in a boys’ club and Anderson is well, Anderson. They obviously haven’t, from their own potentials for outsiderdom, cultivated an understanding of it.)  
  
On the other hand:  Anderson mourns too, for something John knows not what.  

And he stands for something.  It's a bit unfair, turning a man into an anti-signifier for another--but Anderson is Sherlock’s angry delight, his mouth mavericking around references to shared personal products and illicit oral sex. (Oh, god, to Donovan's knees.)  

Grief runs along two tracks, the transcendent and the absurd: _Oh Anderson, my ridiculous, outlandish, outrageous sorrow._

 It isn’t true, but it seems like so long since he spoke a civil word to anyone, since anyone spoke a civil word to him.   _I’m Anderson,_ thinks John: _Absurd. Brilliant._

 

**Author's Note:**

> "I ain’t sayin’ you treated me unkind  
> You could have done better but I don’t mind  
> You just kinda wasted my precious time  
> But don’t think twice, it’s all right"--Bob Dylan,"Don't Think Twice,It's Alright"


End file.
